freewishfandomcom-20200213-history
The will of a Phoenix
Prologue The last words I heard before it all went dark was I'm sorry. I woke up not remembering what happened only that I was cold and wet. I feel that I have something on my back and sides and remember the 3 bags I had. To some it would seem like a waste to carry two big bags and a purse but to me it wasn't. I kept everything I needed in them''. I moved and felt pain it hurts so much. ''There's a board underneath me but I don't move it.'' '' I try to remember but it's fuzzy as I drift there. I drink some water but spit it out. It's salty, sea water? How? I hear voices but I don't look up.'' I keep trying to remember what happened. I move again and I scream. It hurts worst then all the beatings I took. ''I bite my lip so I don't cry out but it doesn't work. I hear a splash in the water near me and then someone grab me. The tell me everything's going to be fine. I so want to believe them but I heard those words to often. I let my saver do what they are doing. 20 minutes later we're on a ship and I'm looking at my savers and say thanks. My world then goes dark as I pass out. Everyone starts to panic then someone tells everyone to calm down. The doctor rushes over and takes a look. After a few minutes he stands up. '''Doctor: She needs treatment badly. I don't know how long she could live with her wounds. ?: Very well. Marco, help the doc take the girl to the room. The man named Marco walks over to the doctor and picks the girl up. Marco: Sure thing Pops. Lets go Doc. Doc: '''Hurry, if she doesn't get treated I fear she may die. '''Marco: I got it Doc don't worry you can do it I know you can. The doctor smiles when he hears that. He then looks at the girl. Doc: I don't know how she got like that nor do I want to. But for now I'll do everything I can to save her. Marco: That's all you can do. The two walk to the infirmary. Marco takes the bags off before putting the girl on the bed. He then puts the bags by the door and looks at the doctor. Marco: '''You want me to stay or go? '''Doc: Go, I'll be fine. She needs lots of work done still and it will take a few hours. Marco: 'Good luck Doc. I know you can do it. ''Marco then leaves and the doctor sighs then gets to work. After 5 hours, he comes out looking older and tired. He walks to the deck and tells everyone how the girl is doing. He then tells them how many injures she had. 6 bullet wounds, 5 stab wounds. Her left arm broken in 3 places. Her right in two. 3 broken ribs. Her left ankle sprained. He almost lost her 3 times as well. After he is finishes Marco walks over. '''Marco: Don't worry Doc she will be fine. Doc: I hope you're right Marco. I just can't believe how much damage she had. Well until she wakes up it's a touch and go. Category:Caring16 Category:Will of a Phoenix